Marianne Tunstall
Summary Turned by a werewolf at the age of 15, much of Marianne’s life was spent hiding out in the woods and doing her best to exist as normally as she could, far from everyone else, despite her status as a werewolf. Eventually, chance circumstances introduced her to the vampire Margaret van Helsing - and, eventually, the two of them fell in love. To stop herself from dying before Margaret due to old age, Marianne decided to become Margaret’s familiar, and she has been ever since, an action she does not regret at all. Appearance / Personality Marianne is very, very short, around 5'2, and is quite muscular as well. She has short, straight brown hair that goes down to the base of her neck. It is swept over to the right to cover her missing eye. Her remaining eye is dark gray under normal conditions, and becomes a darker yellow during her werewolf transformations. As a werewolf, she possesses dog-like ears, teeth, claws, and a tail, although she tends to clip the claws. Marianne wears simple dress shirts and waistcoats and ties. She wears dress pants or jeans most of the time. Her missing eye is usually covered up by a black or white eyepatch. Marianne is quiet, cold, and grumpy. She's very stoic as well, with her default expression being one of irritation or exhaustion. She's quick to snap, and is a fairly serious person who takes her duty and her life very, very seriously. Harsh and strict, Marianne often comes off as intimidating due to her mannerisms, something that she has absolutely no problem with. Despite this, she's prone to getting stressed out and is quite impatient. She is embarrassed by her wolf-like habits and tends to hide them and her scars most of the time. Personal Statistics Name: Marianne Tunstall; "Silverback" Origin: Starcross Gender: Female Classification: Werewolf Age: 440 Date of Birth: October 8th, 1850 Height: 5'2 Weight: 160 lbs or so Likes: Dogs, warm days, the stars Dislikes: Loud noises, being touched, cats Affiliation: Margaret van Helsing Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B to 4-C | 5-A to 4-C | 4-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Teleportation, skilled in Martial Arts, resistance, limited cosmic awareness, can manipulate the rotation of celestial bodies and draw upon the power of their movements, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Shapeshifting, Telepathy (only with Margaret) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought evenly with Pluto and Mercury) to Star level (Can channel the force of a star's movement or stop its motion entirely. Not all of her powers are usable in combat, however, and it's difficult for her to call upon the full power of Almagest.) | Large Planet level (significantly stronger than base) to Star level | Star level (Comparable to Valkyrie Neptune and Base Kyarne) Speed: FTL+ | FTL+ | Massively FTL Lifting Strength: Class P | Class Z | Stellar Striking Strength: Class XJ. Class XKJ when amped by rotation. | Class XMJ | Class XGJ Durability: Planet level | Large Planet level | Star level Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range to a few meters with normal techniques. Can call upon celestial bodies hundreds of thousands of light years away with Almagest. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Quite high. Experienced combatant and expert martial artist. Weaknesses: It takes time to properly call upon rotational energy. Dislikes using Six Star Sword. | Has little self control and tends to be impulsive and violent. | All previous weaknesses still apply. Key: Base | Moon Fever | with Margaret Abilities Almagest: A spiritual and physical martial art that channels the motion of celestial bodies. As Marianne has little talent or interest in other branches of magic, she depends on the more spirit and body-based art of Almagest. Marianne is a master of the art, having spent much of her life learning and honing her skill in it. In Almagest, technique, timing, and positioning are key to take full advantage of its powers. When used properly, Almagest gives the user a heightened awareness of their cosmic surroundings, enhanced physical capabilities, and access to a variety of specific techniques. By channeling the motion of planets, Marianne can back up her blows with the force of their movement through space. This is the most simple and basic application of Almagest. It is more effective and the energy needed to use it can be gathered faster the closer the planet is to the user. *'Ennui:' Ennui is the mastery of one's spirit and self. Although it can be reached through many arts, Marianne reached it through her mastery of Almagest. In practice, Ennui shields her spirit, body, and mind from all forms of attack - cellular, atomic, psychic, and so on. This is different from an Absolute Barrier, as it is not a barrier at all. *'Sense:' Through Almagest, Marianne has a heightened awareness of her surroundings, even on a cosmic level. This allows her to use Almagest to its fullest potential due to an in-depth understanding of cosmic movements. It also allows her to keep track of faster than light movement, which would normally be impossible. *'Spacewalking:' An advanced Almagest technique in which one attunes themself to the subtle tugs and pulls of the universe. With enough practice, one can manipulate these forces and apply them to themselves to fly. Normally, users of this would only be able to fly for short periods of time. Due to Marianne’s mastery of Almagest, however, she can easily use this technique to its fullest potential, and can essentially use it without limit. *'One Star Sword:' The first and simplest of Marianne’s many unique Almagest techniques. One Star Sword manifests as a blade (or a claw) of ambient kinetic energy, usually either projected from or held in one of her hands. It’s not all that complicated. She can manifest up to seven separate One Star Swords. *'Two Star Sword:' The second of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. Like One Star Sword, it’s fairly simple - just a short-ranged burst of powerful kinetic energy, usually projected through Marianne’s hands or feet. *'Three Star Sword:' The third of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. By manipulating and channeling the motion and energy of distant stars, Marianne can harness much more kinetic energy for her other techniques. This takes more time and energy than channeling energy from planets, however. *'Four Star Sword:' An extremely complex Almagest technique, in which Marianne consciously alters space to teleport herself a short distance, up to ten kilometers in any direction. She cannot use it very often, as it takes a lot of concentration and energy to use properly and safely. *'Five Star Sword:' The fifth of Marianne’s Almagest techniques. Five Star Sword manifests five orbs of magical energy, representing five celestial bodies of Marianne’s choosing. These five spheres orbit around Marianne, and can be used by her for defensive and offensive purposes. However, their main intended purpose is to be drawn upon for further power when it comes to Almagest. *'Six Star Sword:' One of Marianne’s last ditch techniques. Six Star Sword acts by channeling the spiritual and magical energy emitted by the manifestation of the Earth’s moon to create a large, substitute moon. This inevitably causes her to go into Moon Fever - however, due to the power increase it gives, Marianne will use it despite her dislike for it if the situation calls for it. She can also channel the power of the moon’s movement. *'Seven Star Sword:' Marianne’s ultimate Almagest technique. Seven Star Sword allows her to control the orbit, rotation, and movement of celestial bodies with much more precision. She can summon comets of varying sizes, can stop the rotation and orbit of planets and even stars, and more easily channel greater amounts of energy from celestial bodies. When active, Seven Star Sword manifests itself as seven magical orbs floating around Marianne’s head. It also allows her to manifest the Seven Star Sword itself - a blade shaped from ambient kinetic energy, as with One Star Sword, but much, much stronger. Familiar: As a familiar of the witch Margaret van Helsing, Marianne has a mental link with her witch, and assists her in communicating with others. She also aids her in combat by helping her with calculations, rituals, and attacks. Marianne is stronger the closer she is to Margaret, as well. Despite their relations as familiar and witch, the two of them are very, very close - they’re actually romantically involved. Marianne loves Margaret dearly. Lycanthropy: As a werewolf, Marianne possesses all the powers associated with being one. She has the teeth, claws, ears, and tail of a werewolf, though she tends to clip her claws. She also possesses incredible physical strength, surpassing that of the average vampire on her level by a considerable degree. As with all werewolves, Marianne can regenerate - she can regenerate lost limbs and organs. If Marianne bites someone hard enough to draw blood, they will become a werewolf as well. And, of course, she can transform into a more canine form, although this is notoriously painful amongst werewolves. In her wolf form, Marianne has heightened physical capabilities. *'Moon Fever:' The term used to describe what happens when a werewolf is exposed to sufficient amounts of lunar energy. A werewolf exposed to lunar energy will find themselves uncontrollably transforming into their more canine forms, and will have heightened physical and magical capabilities. However, they lose a lot of self-control and often become ravenously hungry. This sometimes leads to werewolves losing control and mauling people during the full moon. Marianne despises undergoing Moon Fever and avoids it if possible. However, if need be, she will willingly and knowingly go through it if the power increase is necessary. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight users Category:Martial Artist Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Werewolves Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4